Dreaming of Green
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Kimberly and Rocky are transported into a dreamworld.


DREAMING OF GREEN

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Takes place after "Return of the Green Ranger". All characters belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. Resubmitted due to a typo.

Kimberly Hart moaned in her sleep. She tossed and turned violently.

"No. No, Tommy, don't," she muttered. "TOMMY! NO!" She bolted to a sitting position. She made a face.

"Not again," she groaned. Ever since the others had fought the Wizard of Deception's version of the evil Green Ranger, the Pink Ranger had been plagued by nightmares of their former adversary. Her eyes clouded with worry. Why were her dreams so bad? It didn't make sense. She blew out a breath. The girl forced herself to get dressed. Then, she went downstairs, ate breakfast, gathered her things, and then went off to school.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kim? She's going to be late," Aiesha Campbell stated.

"Don't worry. She'll be here," Adam Park said.

"Yeah, she probably just stopped at the animal shelter," Rocky DeSantos added. Just then, the girl appeared in the halls.

"Kimberly!" Tommy Oliver cried happily.

"Hey, Tommy," Kimerly greeted with a nervous grin. The dream she had was still fresh in her mind.

"You okay?" Tommy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly lied. Billy Cranston stared at his friend. Was she really okay? "Come on, let's get to class," Kimberly said. They went into one of the classrooms. Meanwhile, up on the moon, Rita and Zedd had witnessed the horrible dream of Kim's mind.

"So, the Power brat is afraid of her precious White Ranger being evil," cackled Rita.

"Yes. The damage we could cause with that," Zedd stated.

"Ooooh. Like what?" Squatt wondered eagerly.

"Make the nightmare come true," Rita cackled again.

"Empress, I have an idea," Scorpina stated.

"And what is that, my little scorpion?" Rita wondered.

"Instead of bringing the dream to the real world, why not put the Pink Ranger **into** her dream so that the other Power brats can't help her?" Scorpina suggested.

"Excellent idea, Scorpina," Rita approved.

"Wish I had thought of that," Baboo stated.

"Yeah, me too," Rito Revolto agreed.

"Get real, Rito. Baboo has a better chance of coming up with a good idea than you," snapped Rita.

"Thank you. I think," Baboo said. Back on Earth, the Rangers had just exited class and were walking down the hall.

"Man, that science quiz was tough," Rocky sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Aiesha agreed. Kimberly, however, was silent.

"Hey, you okay?" Rocky asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kimberly answered. She began to walk away, but Rocky gently restrained her.

"Kim, I know you pretty well. I can tell something's bothering you, now what is it?" he questioned. Kimberly opened her mouth to answer---and both were teleported away.

"Did you guys just hear something?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "How 'bout you, Ki---" he trailed off as he turned around to see that his girlfriend wasn't there. "Kimberly!" he exclaimed.

"Rocky's gone too!" Aiesha realized.

"Come on. Let's get to the Command Center," Tommy declared. The four remaining Rangers went to a secluded corner in the hall, then teleported.

"Zordon, Kim's missing," Tommy stated worriedly.

"And so is Rocky," Aiesha added in the same tone.

"Rangers, Kimberly and Rocky are not missing. Rita and Zedd have transported them into Kimberly's nightmare," Zordon intoned. "Behold the viewing globe." The Rangers turned around. To their surprise, they saw the school. Confused, Tommy, Aiesha, Adam, and Billy stared. Then, they saw Kimberly and Rocky.

"Where are we?" Rocky asked.

"This is my nightmare. Welcome to it," Kimberly quipped nervously. Just then, Rocky spotted a figure approaching.

"Tommy!" he noted cheerfully. Kimberly, however, tensed.

"The dream is about **me**?" Tommy asked in hurt confusion. The dream Tommy walked up to them.

"Rocky, get away," Kimberly said.

"But it's Tommy," Rocky protested.

"ROCKY, GET AWAY!" Kimberly shrieked. Before he could answer, she ran off, dragging him with her.

"Yes, run Rangers! Soon you'll **all** be destroyed!" dream Tommy called.

"Why'd she run?" Adam wondered.

"And why is Tommy wearing green?" Aiesha added. Suddenly, it clicked. Billy and Tommy looked at each other.

"She's dreaming about the evil Green Ranger, isn't she?" Tommy asked moodily.

"I'm afraid so, Tommy," Alpha 5 confirmed gently.

"Dang it! I was hoping she wouldn't have to go through that trash again!" Tommy snapped.

"It wasn't your fault, Tommy. You were under a spell," Billy reminded him.

"Yeah. I know," Tommy said. "But I really hurt her, Billy," he continued. "I really hurt all of you." The Power Ranger leader fell silent. _I'm sorry, Kim_, he silently apologized. They all continued to watch the viewing globe.

"Zordon, how do we get them out of there?" Aiesha wondered.

"The only one who can release Kimberly and Rocky from this dreamworld is Kimberly," Zordon answered.

"Aw, man," groaned Tommy.

"But Zordon, how?" Aiesha asked. Meanwhile, Kimberly had dragged Rocky to the park.

"We should be safe here...I think," she said.

"Kimberly, what's going on?" the red Ranger asked.

"Ever since the Wizard of Deception created the evil Tommy clone, I've been dreaming about Tommy being evil. Somehow, Rita and Zedd must've realized that and transported us here," she answered.

"Very good, Pink Ranger. Soon you'll both be destroyed," a voice declared. The girl gasped and they turned around.

"Tommy, you don't want to do this. Let us break Rita's spell," Rocky urged. The boy in front of them scoffed.

"Rita is my Empress. And I **will** obey," dream Tommy snarled. With that, he lunged! Back at the Command Center, Aiesha gasped.

"Guys, look!" she cried. The other Rangers turned around just in time to see Kimberly push Rocky out of the way and the dream Tommy knock her to the ground. In his hand was a green dagger, which he used against her again and again.

"Tommy," she moaned. The dream Tommy laughed evilly.

"You're finished, Pink Ranger," he sneered.

"Don't buy it, Kim. Stand! Fight!" the real Tommy urged. Almost as if she had heard him, the girl stood up and smirked.

"This is a dream. One I've had before. And in all my dreams, you've had the Sword of Darkness," she told him. Instantly, the dagger disappeared and the other weapon appeared in the boy's hands.

"What's she doing?" Aiesha asked frantically.

"Kim, what in the world?" Rocky wondered.

"Fool," the dream Tommy sneered again.

"Oh, not really," Kimberly responded. Then, without warning, she let out a karate yell, brought down her hand, and destroyed the Sword of Darkness.

"Kim. What---? I---" the dream Tommy stammered.

"I had been having nightmares about you being evil and Rita and Zedd transported me into this dreamworld, probably hoping that you'd destroy me," Kimberly explained. The boy cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Hey. I could never destroy you, Beautiful," he said. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Whoa!" everyone else chorused.

"Hey, Tommy. I didn't know she wanted you to kiss her like that," Adam teased, elbowing him in the sides.

"Shut up," Tommy said in an embarrassed undertone. Suddenly, Kimberly and Rocky found themselves in the command center.

"Rocky!" Aiesha cried.

"Kimberly!" Tommy exclaimed at the same time. Both were hugged, though Tommy held onto Kimberly the longest.

"You okay? I was so worried," the Power Ranger leader stated.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she assured him.

"Just do me a favor," he said.

"What?" she questioned.

"Don't ever dream about me being evil again," he instructed.

"Deal," she agreed. They laughed.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Last Power Ranger fic. If you want to read my other fics click on "Ghostwriter" (the one with more than forty stories).


End file.
